


Sit Still, Look Pretty

by LadyScarlettDemon



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDemon/pseuds/LadyScarlettDemon
Summary: Elizabeth ‘Betsy’ Crowley left Charming with her mother just over 21 years ago at the age of 4. Now aged 25, she returns to the place that she once called home but cannot quite remember. However, she comes bearing bad news. Betsy is now challenged to rebuild her life completely in Charming and makes something of herself without getting too wrapped or involved in club business. However, that’s a lot easier said than done. Especially when she finds herself falling for a Son.





	1. A Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the SoA characters. They belong to the amazing Kurt Sutter. I own Elizabeth Crowley and any other original characters that may pop up :)

Things for SAMCRO weren’t exactly all sunshine and daisies at the moment. The gun warehouse was blown up by The Mayans, little Abel was born early with the ‘family flaw’ as Gemma calls it and a hole in his stomach – thanks to his junkie mom Wendy overdosing on crank, the ATF have made themselves at home in Charming and some form of alliance is being born between The Mayans and The Nords.

And, that what brings us today. It’s just another day at Teller-Morrow Automotives Repairs, slow, when a pitch black, 1968 Ford Shelby Mustang rolls into the lot. It’s looking a little worse for wear. There’s a little bit of smoke coming out of the hood and the front left tyre is more than flat, if not none existent. Tig looks up from the station wagon he’s working as the Mustang comes to a grinding halt and a loud hiss comes from the hood. Its driver quickly exits the vehicle. She’s got pitch black curly hair, a little on the short side and curves for days. Tig lets out a low whistle and says to himself “Well, it must be my lucky day” in a rather sarcastic tone. The driver is now looking at the car beyond frustrated and tired.

Tig approaches the driver “Excuse me miss but you can’t leave your car here in the middle of the lot.” The young woman snaps her head so fast in Tig’s direction that he’s surprised she didn’t give herself whiplash.

“I’m sorry...As you can probably tell I can’t move it” she says looking upset about the car and scared of Tig.

“Well, let me get one of my guys to tow it in the garage and we can have a look at it. I’m Tig by the way” Tig sticks out his hand for the young lady to shake. She takes his hand and gives it a firm shake “Betsy Crowley...please to meet you. Please say you can fix my baby...My life is in that car.”  
Tig stops and stares for a moment. He recognises the name but not the face. “Hang on...did you say your surname was Crowley?”  
Betsy freezes “Yes...my surname is Crowley. Why?”  
Tig just shrugs and says “It’s an uncommon surname in these parts and I once knew someone with that surname. That’s all.” Betsy looked up at Tig to try and understand what was going on in his mind. He was closed off. Almost as if he was recalling something painful or even trying to think about something.

Betsy pondered the man before her before speaking. “Okay. Can I ask you a question?” Tig looked at her with surprised expression on his face. Almost as if he forgot she was still there. “Sure you can. What’s up?”  
“Well, I came to Charming looking for someone and I figured since you’re part of the MC here you know just about everyone in this town.”  
“How do you know about the MC in Charming?”  
“It’s on the wall over there and I’ve seen the logo before. At my mother place. She has ties to the club. She was friends with the First 9” Betsy looked at Tig with a smile and bounced back and forth on her feet. “Well...clearly you know a lot about the club already. Who are you looking for?”  
“That I do. I’m looking for Clay Morrow or Gemma Teller-Morrow?”  
“Well, Clay is a little busy at the moment and Gemma is in that office over there”  
“Thanks. I’m going to see Gemma. Can you let me know if my car can be saved or not?”  
“Sure can” Tig said as Betsy started to walk away. Tig ended up just standing there inside his own head looking at the back of Betsy as she walked away.

Tig wiped his face with the dirty rag in his pocket and let out a rather exaggerated sigh. Well shit! Elizabeth Crowley is back in Charming. The last time he saw that girl she was about 4 years old and her mother, Lilly Crowley, and Clay were fighting in front of the clubhouse. Clay and Lilly had always been thick as thieves. Best friends until the very end. That is until Elizabeth was born. Lilly wanted to move from Charming to bring her child up in a safer environment. Clay disagreed. He was adamant that both Lilly and her child would be safe in Charming, especially since they were like family to the club. Lilly left Charming with no forwarding address or contact number a week after that fight. That was just over 21 years ago. Now, Elizabeth is here. That can only mean bad news.

Betsy walked over the office attached to the garage. –Knock knock- A female voice came from behind the door “Yeah?” Betsy opened the door and took in Gemma’s appearance. She still looked like she did in all her mother photos and the vague memories she had of Charming, only a little older. Age was treating her well. Betsy stepped forward “Sorry to disturb you but are you Gemma Teller-Morrow?” Gemma looks up for a split second and then carries on with her work.  
“Yeah, I am. Who’s asking?”  
“Don’t I look familiar at all to you Gemma? Like someone from your past?” Gemma looks up from her work and pales. Gemma thinks that the young girl does indeed look familiar. She looks exactly like Lilly Crowley. That’s when it clicks.  
“Elizabeth Crowley?” “Yes, I’m Elizabeth but I go by Betsy most of the time” Gemma looks at Betsy shocked and elated. “What are you doing here Betsy and is your mother with you?” Betsy looks down and shakes her head.  
“That’s why I’m here and my piece of shit car broke down. My mother...is gone” Gemma pales again.  
“What do you mean she’s gone?” Betsy composes herself and looks at Gemma before looking out the window at a few of the guys working in the garage. “She’s dead, drug overdose. After we left Charming, she started dating this guy when I was around 10 years old. I hated him and he knew it as well. He got her hooked and they were together until about a year ago. From there my mother spiralled out of control. I came home from work one day and found her in the tub. She was blue and cold with a needle still in her arm” Gemma looked at the Betsy back and rose from the chair behind the desk she occupied. “Betsy...Darling...I’m sorry to hear about your mother. I honestly wish things had turned out differently for her and you. If she never left Charming, things would be different. But, we can’t turn back time”  
Betsy turned and looked at Gemma. Tears streaming down her face and says “I have nowhere to go. I have no-one left.”  
Gemma engulfed the young lady in a hug and shushed her.  
“Betsy, you have a home here and you have the club. Your mother may not have agreed with what the club stands for and she may have taken you away from it all but your still family.”  
Betsy sniffed and looked up the older woman and whispered “Thank you.”  
“Your welcome, darling. Now, is your stuff in your car out there?” Gemma studied the car that was being towed in to the garage by a few guys. “Yes. My life is packed into that car. Tig is going to let me know if the car can be fixed.” “Okay, let’s get what we can get out of there and get you situated in one of the empty dorm rooms in the clubhouse.”

Betsy looked out the window as Gemma moved towards the door. “Gemma, thank you again. I know you said I’m family but you haven’t seen me since I was young and my mother left on a bad note.” Gemma looked back Betsy with a motherly look in her eye “Darling, it’s no problem at all. You’re family and we look out for family. It’s what we do best. Come now, there are a few guys that will be excited to see you again.” Betsy looked at Gemma as she tried to recall some of the people that she left behind here in Charming. It was almost like a light bulb had switched on above her head as she remembered two individuals that she spent a lot of time following around. “Gemma, is Jackson and Harry still in Charming?” Gemma chuckled “What do you think? They live and breathe for this club. Come on, we’ll go find them.”

As Betsy walked to her car with Gemma to grab some of her belongs, a blonde guy walked out of the garage and stopped just off to the side of both of them. “Hey Ma, is this the young lady that owns the Mustang?” Gemma looked at her son “It sure is Jackson and she’s not just anyone, any old customer. She’s a Crowley. She’s family.” You could see the cogs turning in Jax’s head and that same light bulb switch on above his head. He looked directly at Betsy then. “Shit! Elizabeth, is that you?” Betsy looked at Jax with shiny eyes and what can only be described as pure happiness “Yeah, it’s me Jax. Where’s Harry these days?” Jax turned back to garage and shouted “Ope! Opie, get out here man. There’s someone here that wants to say hello.” A clang of tools can be heard from the garage and this bear of a man comes out from behind that station wagon that Tig was working on early. Opie, what Harry goes by now, looks at Jax and says in a gravelly tone “What is it man? I was in the middle of taking the pipe of the front radiator of the wagon.” Opie looked at Jax and followed his gaze. He looked Betsy up and down, and then squinted at her then it clicked “Oh. Is this who I think it is?” He looked between Gemma and Jax several times until Gemma piped up “Who do you think it is Ope?” Opie looked at Gemma and smiled “Little Elizabeth Crowley?”  
Betsy nodded, Gemma nodded and Jax nodded. Betsy smiled and said “Well, I go by Betsy” and before she could finish her sentence she was lifted off the ground and being swung around by Opie. Opie always had a soft spot for Elizabeth. She was like the sister he never had and always wanted. There was a chorus of laughter from outside the garage and inside.

This bear of a man had turned into a little child again. He’d missed this girl from the day she left. He never forgot about her. Not even for a second. He would catch himself thinking about what she was doing or even where she was. Betsy was one of his best friends when he was a child and she was finally back. And, my how she had grown up. She was a near clone of her mother. Except for the fact that she had killer curves and she was shorter.

Betsy looked at her surroundings and thought 'This feels more like home'


	2. The Scars Upon His Face

After collecting most her belongings from the car, Betsy, Jax, Opie and Gemma made their way over the clubhouse. Gemma turns to boys “Put Betsy’s things in one of the empty rooms.” The boys nod and head towards an archway off the left of the room.

The clubhouse was alive with hustle, bustle and chatter. Betsy recognised a few of the faces but couldn’t put any names to them. Well, apart from one. A tall and looming figure in the centre of the group of men stood out and Betsy realised she knew the man instantly, Clay Morrow. Nobody could forget a face and figure like that. Clay was a close friend of Lilly’s and Betsy’s god father. Clay made his way over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to Betsy. He looked at her as if he was searching her face for the meaning of life and all that was in between. He then spoke “Elizabeth Crowley?”

A few of the older generation of the club now turned at the sound of her name and a few started walking toward where Clay, Gemma and Betsy stood. Betsy nodded and smiled up at Clay as he opened his arms for a hug. She welcomed the hug and Clay kissed the top of her head “Welcome home Kid. We missed you” As Betsy pulled away from Clay, she spotted someone looming near Clay and she knew that she had seen the face before but no name was coming to her mind. The gentlemen stepped forward. Betsy looked directly at him and it was almost like a spark of electric went off in the room. The connection was instant and Betsy jumped into his arms. The wind was knocked out the man in one big whoosh as Betsy said “Filip!” in the highest octave her voice could handle. Filip or as he’s know to club, Chibs, started to laugh. “Well, it’s nice to see you too lass.”

Chibs let Betsy go and put her at arm’s length. He huffed out another laugh “Let me get a good look at ya girl. Shite! You are a near clone of your ma aren’t ya?” Betsy blushed bashfully.

She remembered Filip, as he was to her, from the scars upon his face. He hated them but she thought that they added to his face, made him more unique. She remember sitting on his knee and tracing those scars when she was young. She started to trace the scars upon his face. “Nothing’s changed, hey lass?” Betsy blushed and stepped back.

Filip looked at Betsy and smiled. He couldn’t believe his eyes, little Elizabeth Crowley was home and she was all grown up. She definitely looked like her ma, as he said; she was a near clone of her. But she had subtle difference. Like the colour of her eyes, Lilly’s eyes were brown; Betsy’s were blue like the colour of a lagoon in summer, clear as day, her dads eyes. Betsy was shorter and curvier than her ma was. That’s where differences ended. The face, the hair, the laugh and everything else was her ma. God, he never realised how much of a hole this girl had left within him, the club, with everyone else.

As Chibs was finally back in the present, Betsy was still in front of him, smiling and laughing with Bobby and Piney. Clay came up to Chibs’ ear and whispered, so low only he could hear him “Missed her that much huh?” Chibs turned to Clay to ask what he was talking about. Clay looked at Chibs and nodded downwards. Chibs coughed and walked towards the bar to get himself a large glass of whiskey. Betsy wasn’t a child anymore but the way he was feeling still felt wrong. Very wrong but he still couldn’t seem to shake the attraction to the young lady.

Across for the bar, Clay clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “Well, since the Princess of Anarchy is back, this calls for a party!!” Everyone hollered and cheered. Not that these guys needed an excuse to party but this seemed like the best excuse to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> Sorry it's taken so long to post chapter 2. Life kind of got in the way and my health had taken a slight decline but I should be finding out what's wrong with me this week and working towards getting myself all healthy again. Anyhow, chapter 2 is finally here and I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Comments (that includes constructive criticism) and kudos would be much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction that has been written for the public eye. Comments (that includes constructive criticism) and kudos would be much appreciated :)


End file.
